


【Brujay】《铃声叮咚》

by 126329



Series: 上部 [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Other, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126329/pseuds/126329
Summary: 配对：布鲁斯·韦恩/杰森·陶德分级：R警告：斜线代表攻受，一切不属于我。《阿卡姆骑士》混《红头罩之下》
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Series: 上部 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580479
Kudos: 21





	【Brujay】《铃声叮咚》

+  
圣诞节正庆祝有人死而复生，此时亲吻将有好运。  
+  
杰森·陶德讨厌铃铛声。

那种近乎清脆的声响，叮咚叮咚的敲击着耳膜，他会感到恶心，无论是街道上路过的自行车亦或者是推开杂货铺沉重木门而响起的提醒铃。有什么刻在骨头里，让胃袋拧着生疼，可这种声音便是你不在意时便不在意了，可在乎起来又发现他无处不在，如同一种黏黏糊糊的诅咒，缠在躯壳之上，杰森揉了揉肚子，抱着纸袋走进冰冷黑夜，

哥谭似乎没有什么改变，可他忘记了很多东西，脑中只剩下自己跳下悬崖后，是如何跌入河水之中，断裂的骨头和脑震荡带来疼痛，一次又一次叫嚣着他正活着。几乎是本能性的，杰森用树枝固定住小臂，又用清水清洗了伤口。可他并不记得自己是如何学会这些技巧的，野外生存也并不困难，直到有人将他带回哥谭，那人一头白发似乎与自己熟识，却对过往闭口不提。

如今，他只是一个普普通通的快餐店店员而已，做着城市中的工蚁，拿着微薄工资为了活下去。

平安夜愈发靠近，天气便愈发寒冷，雪花稀稀疏疏落下，覆盖在道路上又被鞋底碾成肮脏污水。杰森将围巾拉紧，抄近路走过犯罪小巷，这地方总让他有一种错觉，很轻，像是一片羽毛在心底瘙痒。恍惚间，他没有发觉身后响起的脚步声和枪支上膛的声音。

蝙蝠侠是在凌晨四点左右回到蝙蝠车附近的，今夜的工作几乎是无聊与平静，只是几起抢劫案与继续侦查线索，而圣诞前夕，上帝给他惊喜。他嗅到一股子血腥味儿，浓郁到难以忽略，男人蹙起眉头掏出钩锁，从楼顶落下，而眼前景象让英雄甚至忘记将工具收回。那死去已久的男孩儿便蜷缩在角落里，黑色额发被血液打湿了，一滴一滴掉落在下巴上，又顺着肌肤淌进衣领里。他手边零散着一些居家用品，被踩碎的牛奶盒子与几块儿看不出原型的奶油面包，布鲁斯能看出来对方过得并不好——但，不该如此。以杰森的能力他能够在这里好好生活，或者干出一番事业，更重要的是，他并没有选择回家，回到自己身边。

男人蹲下身子小心翼翼地抱起这不算轻的身体，这时他看到男孩大腿上的枪洞正缓缓渗出血，或许这就是理由，枪支弹药永远可以伤害一具肉身，罗宾也不意外。

那些雪花儿掉落在杰森冻得发红的鼻尖儿上，让布鲁斯从喉头挤出一声轻叹，继而尽可能温柔地将他放在蝙蝠车的副驾上。如果自己并未察觉到，哪怕仅仅是没由来查看，他的男孩儿就会在自己眼下再死一次，这一次，他可以救他。

他醒来。

应当是清醒过来了，杰森将无意识蜷缩起来的身体伸直，柔软床垫与羽绒被子包裹着自己，让男孩儿喉咙里挤出一声低吟。这里静悄悄地，太安静，只剩下呼吸声在黑暗中震耳欲聋，他睁开眼睛，却仍然是一片黑暗，浓稠的阴影泛着一种白光，但本质性——他的眼前一片虚无。不，杰森听不到自己发出的声音，只能胡乱动作着，直到从床上摔落，闷痛落在尾椎上，提醒着年轻人这一切都是真的。

“有人在吗？谁在这里？”

他悲伤地喊着，听上去像是快哭了。

+  
“杰森回来了，但他看上去不太好。”布鲁斯对着一份体检报告半晌后，说道，男人眼底泛着一圈青紫，一天一夜，他总是在心烦意乱时去看看依旧在沉睡的罗宾。男孩就躺在那里，平静呼吸着，脸上的字母J已经泛起冻伤后的血色。他不想再继续看下去，于事无补，好在，杰森·陶德现在就在这里。

“这个说法很乐观，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻为他斟上红茶。“陶德少爷在离开我们的时候经历了很多，我想他一定有理由拒绝回来。”

“我知道。”

布鲁斯长叹着，旧伤疤又被掀起，在夜色中渗出血来。

“提姆在做什么？我们今天的夜巡要快点结束了。”

当布鲁斯处理好自己手掌上的擦伤后，首先听到什么东西跌落在地面上发出的闷响，继而是怒吼声，他立刻咬断了绷带，任由其散落，继而冲上大宅。会客厅的灯光被打开，杰森像是看不到他似的，蹙起眉头努力将身体从楼梯上撑起来，他大腿上的伤口又被扯开，溢出丁点儿红色。

“杰森？”他喊道，男孩儿瑟缩了一下，向声源张望着，紧张的像是被踩到尾巴的雪豹。

“杰森，是我，布鲁斯。”

“你是谁？我不认识你。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩，你的朋友，你的伙伴。”

“那么，我是谁？”他低哑的声音在耳畔炸开，布鲁斯从未觉得此事如此棘手，但如果他忘记了一切，说不定是一件好事。“而你为什么现在才找到我？”

一切事情并不好，杰森向他说了一部分自己如何回到哥谭的事情，又是怎样维持自己生活的，他活得像每一个十七岁男孩儿那样，普通又不受管教，拥有自由同时也小心且过。这让布鲁斯不得不思考自己当初对于街头少年的判断是不是正确的，假如对方并未成为罗宾，遇到小丑——这是否就是他应得的生活，他们之间将再无交集。那层层叠叠落在心口上的盔甲被剥落，没有失望也没有对于蝙蝠侠的憧憬于渴望。男孩儿蜷缩在床头，紧紧地，紧紧地攥着男人抱着纱布的手掌，好似再轻一点点，对方就会离开。类似某种雏鸟效应，杰森开始依赖，露出从未有过的脆弱姿态，低声询问着自己是否能够重见光明。而蝙蝠侠只能轻轻抚顺过他柔软的发丝儿，安抚着，告诉他会的，一定会的。

他如此喜欢蜷缩在阴暗角落里，躲开所有让眼前发亮的事物，只要一点阴影便能带来安全感。大多数时候布鲁斯会陪着杰森，别扭的从声音中挤出丁点儿温柔，他不习惯这个，对年轻人的脆弱也同样。可黑夜将是最难熬的时刻，选择逃避光明是一件事，而你不得不接受便令人恶心，蝙蝠侠没办法像一个普通人一样照顾病患，无时无刻贴在身侧。

提姆提出帮忙，布鲁斯沉思了半晌后，默许了这个举动。

在更为年轻的罗宾心里，杰森·陶德身上总是有一种嚣张特质，无论是他亲眼所见亦或是资料中所显现的，如今他只是刚刚习惯一个人走下楼梯，摸索着刀叉试图将食物塞进嘴巴里。

像一只报死鸟，呜咽着想要飞去亡灵安息之地。

“陶德？”

杰森警惕的直起身体。

“谁？”

“提姆，提姆·德雷克，布鲁斯最近要去处理他的工作，我会在你身边陪你。”男孩儿斟酌着换去了照顾这个词，可与其太过小心翼翼，一不小心就点燃了某个导火索。

“陪我？你以为我是一只毛茸茸的兔子还是奶猫，离开其他人就活不下去？”

噢！张牙舞爪，提姆在内心定下结论，他并没有改变什么，只是对布鲁斯才会翻出肚皮。

+  
他吻上了年长的男人，在壁炉前，耳侧轰鸣着喘息声与柴火燃烧的声响，那唇瓣不柔软，还带着血腥味儿，可杰森并不觉得奇怪，好似对方的吻就应当如此。只有用热血融化坚硬外壳，才能尝到其中滋味儿。杰森坐在布鲁斯腿上，赤裸的双腿正绷紧着，肌肉线条在火光下格外清晰，英雄的手掌紧紧贴附在他腰上，摩挲过每一道伤疤，以指腹碾过心生的嫩肉，老死的痕迹。他温顺的像一只温顺的野狗，从喉咙里吠叫出婊子才会知道的下流咒骂。

可布鲁斯并不操他。

将这具年轻身体当成近期喜爱的宠物。

杰森无神的蓝绿眼睛对上布鲁斯的，他看到对方眼中的浅浅情绪，悔恨与厌恶，可他还是吻上来一次又一次。别去做一个神父，年轻人在心底嘟囔着，别去将我拥在怀中又拒之心门外，让我进去。他忽略了自己为什么会记得对方的模样，那透彻蓝眼如同快乐王子脸上的宝石，一些褶皱堆积在眼角，并非来自衰老而是疲惫。

当一阵风偷偷溜进窗缝时，壁炉之上的檞寄生花环的铃铛开始作响。

叮咚。

杰森·陶德从梦魇中醒来。

+  
平安夜意味着所有人都将回到韦恩大宅，芭芭拉·戈登、迪克·格雷森、提姆·德雷克以及——杰森·陶德。布鲁斯听着年轻人发出吵闹声，心底翻涌出一股难以言喻情绪，如果没有意外，事情就应该是这儿样子的，在零点钟声作响前，他们便拥抱告别，回到各自应有的位置，在雪夜中战斗与巡视各自的地盘。杰森坐在了椅子上，听着脚步声远离，阿尔弗雷德应当在附近，可是他只听到高跟鞋落在地面的咔哒声。

他们像是影子，来无影去无踪，握在掌心又无法攥紧。

蝙蝠侠没有在任务中分心，他追查着一笔军火交易，却罕见的比平时对待恶徒下手更重——轻微脑震荡和昏迷三天的区别。

他心烦意乱。

有蚁虫正咬噬其血肉。

杰森应该被送离，布鲁斯·韦恩会照顾他的余生，做这件事的却不应该是蝙蝠侠。如果失去记忆对于大多数人是一件糟糕事情，至少对于二代罗宾是何其幸运。去拥有平静一生，不要再饮血舔刀锋，他心底所有正义会有其他人为其守护，但，绝不再会是杰森·陶德了。

次卧房间没有光亮，年轻人均匀呼吸着，布鲁斯穿着件缎面睡衣，面色并不好看，他轻轻伏下身子在杰森额头留下一个吻，并决定在天明时送其离开。在他离开后，杰森睁开眼，眼眸在阴影中烁出光亮，如同野狗遇到可口血肉，紧锁着大门。沐浴露与热气还萦绕在鼻翼，他的喉咙里挤出一声咕噜声，直到眼睑酸涩都不肯阖上。

光明可贵，他想起了一些事情。

叮咚，叮咚。

疼痛。

叮咚，叮咚。

血液。

叮咚，叮咚——

仇恨让他蜷缩起身体张开嘴无声尖叫着，阴影蚕食掉他的一生，而所有温存都在刹那间破碎沦为谎言，如利刃将灵魂割伤。

+  
他总有办法弄清楚自己过去到底做了什么事，才会被小丑囚禁在阿卡姆，那些被压制太久的疯狂念头抵消梦境中的欲望，让其作呕。线索并不太多，杰森凭借着模糊记忆追寻着蝙蝠侠的踪迹，他对对方如此熟悉，可又陌生似敌人。第一个孩子，飞翔的格雷森——真相近在咫尺，杰森从口袋里掏出打火机，点燃了一根许久未吸食的潮湿香烟，在狭小公寓中点燃，继而纸张也被点燃，被随意丢在床垫上，针织物开始灼烧，闪出耀眼红蓝光芒。他拎着一只背包翻窗而出。

仇恨，蝙蝠侠不让自己去死，但也不准自己活着。

二代罗宾存留于世界的痕迹被清理干净，杰森在廉价酒店的花洒下以指腹狠狠搓着身上的伤疤，直到那小块儿肌肤泛粉发红。

可身体会记得，他的灵魂也记得。

永不会忘记。  
+  
他在泥泞中重生，也在每一个噩梦中知晓斯莱德并非与自己毫无关系，单纯出于好意来到自己身边。金钱交易或许比感情更好，杰森会在四月临近时陷入失眠，在每一个夜晚里辗转反侧，耳侧轰响着撬棍落到肌肉上的声音，以及小丑的大笑，还有倒计时的滴答声，他拒绝去想，灵魂却深陷其中，不允许回避。

*阿卡姆骑士*这个称呼带着小丑女令人作恶的音调扎进脑海，杰森将身体蜷缩进床头的角落里，冷汗打湿了被单，他不脆弱，足够勇敢。没有人敢于挑战复仇者的尊严，以及哥谭地下的罪徒们总会害怕他手里枪支，几乎冷血的子弹，可每当杰森露出这副模样，他总是在梦境中见到布鲁斯·韦恩。

过去的那些好时光——如同花园里最后一朵尚未凋落的绣球，明明枯黄但还能看到一丝淡紫。

他要对方用死亡付出代价，至于原因，杰森认为自己不应该太多自怨自艾，把一切归咎于主人遗忘了他曾经喜爱的狗，谎言也不够分量。他还能在冷清夜晚中感受到对方攥紧自己手掌的力量，在一片漆黑之中，布鲁斯抓住了迷失方向的可怜人，给他一个温热怀抱与亲吻。

几近一年后，在计划推进到最后一刻时，杰森拒绝收手，孤注一掷的要布鲁斯·韦恩付出代价。

幻想与现实已经混淆在一起，分不清形状，模模糊糊间，杰森抬起手摸向自己唇瓣，隔着手套狠狠地按下。他们大抵真的亲吻过，就在那壁炉下，铃声叮咚，平安夜的音乐正在作响。那是好多年前，他十六岁的圣诞礼物，英雄的爱与欲望交杂在一起，他许诺自己会等他长大，那份温柔隐忍又冷冰冰的，好似蝙蝠侠不会真的对养子有丝心动。知更鸟总要大声歌唱，散发出与众不同活力，与迪克·格雷森那般不同的打乱布鲁斯的心绪与生活，这爱多漂亮！然后再一场悲剧中被摧毁化为碎片无处追寻。

他用了多久找到提姆·德雷克？

他又有多么痛恨小丑，以至于对方将自己从对方身边带走，也未突破底线，让恶人血债血偿。

这爱太轻，如同被柴火染热的铃铛，送离温暖房间后只肖几秒便凉的透彻。  
+  
雪花稀稀疏疏从高空坠落，悄无声息的摔在地面，跌碎成看不成形状的模糊形状，又被鞋底碾碎成褐色污水。坚硬盔甲束缚着身体，杰森在面罩之后浅浅呼吸着，骑士陨落的阴影笼罩在哥谭上空，他手中握着一瓶廉价波本威士忌，将改装后的夜翼机车停靠在韦恩大宅废墟的门前。年轻人对经历风吹雨打而褪色的警告线略而不见，微微低腰钻进院内，被杂草视为母床的泥泞土地包裹住鞋底，飞溅起的泥星粘连在小腿上，而他只是向前走，拒绝回头。

这荒芜之地被节日遗忘，只留下远处城市中央的灯火已久，人们的欢笑声与已死之人无关。

阿卡姆骑士——亦或是法外之徒肆无忌惮的敞开双腿，坐在一块湿漉漉地石头上，被掌心抹去的积雪在防滑手套上融化。酒精很辛辣，杰森像个傻瓜似的在此处独饮，他想到，来这里缅怀一个骗子也让自己感到恶心。

他宁肯不要再看到光明，什么都不要记得了。

或许布鲁斯拒绝那年告诉自己真相是对的。

“骗子。”

声音在寂静中作响，带着嘶哑割伤喉咙，寒意顺着衣领钻进脖颈。

“你并没回来，哪怕我不相信你会死去。”

威士忌顺着食道滑落胃袋发出炙热感，脸上的烙印在冷风中又生疼，他的手掌攥紧成拳，好似这样就能阻止心底翻涌的恨意，让自己不要掘地三尺将蝙蝠侠的尸体找到。应该让谁去死亡负责——整个哥谭，整个不堪入目的世界与人心底滚烫的罪恶。正义一如笑话，在所有充斥好奇心的蚁虫啃食下将善良人的血肉吞噬殆尽，一次又一次，让流离失所的灵魂再无落脚之处。

“我并非是来找你的，布鲁斯，你看没有任何人记得来看你，或者说？他们正在你身边。”

“骗子。”

“你也没有来找我。”

他告诉自己，这是最后一次对布鲁斯·韦恩心软。

“你说我们可以修复一切，你说你现在依旧想要我，你说对不起。”

大男孩儿将最后一点酒精吞饮干净，玻璃瓶破碎的声音像心碎一般。

“骗子，这是最后一次了。”

“但圣诞快乐，老家伙。”


End file.
